


Sepi dan Hampa

by aiembeibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiembeibi/pseuds/aiembeibi
Summary: Disaat-saat seperti inilah Osamu sering memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memilih untuk melanjutkan karirnya dalam bermain voli? Apakah ia akan selalu bersama dengan 'orang itu'? Apakah ia tak harus merasakan hampa ini tiap kali ditinggal olehnya?Jawaban yang Osamu dapat selalu sama.Ia tak tahu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Sepi dan Hampa

Tidak setiap hari keheningan menjadi teman memasak Osamu di unit apartemen miliknya. Biasanya ia akan ditemani ributnya suara televisi dari ruang tamu yang menyala, atau mungkin suara permainan ponsel yang memekik nyaring menyatakan kemenangan, atau bisa juga suara bisikan yang didendangkan halus tepat ditelinganya. Namun kali ini hanya ada dirinya dan suara meletup dari kuah kari yang tengah dimasaknya.

Matanya lekat menatap kuah kari yang perlahan semakin mengental, bersamaan dengan tangan cekatannya yang mengaduk searah jarum jam. Dirasa kekentalan yang diinginkannya sudah sesuai, tangan kirinya mematikan kompor sedang yang kanan segera mencedukkan sendok pada lautan kari untuk ia cicipi.

Ketika rasa gurih dan pedas menyapa indra pengecapnya, Osamu membiarkan senyum kecil terpantri pada bibirnya. Salah satu kemampuan miliknya yang kerap kali ia banggakan adalah kemampuannya dalam memasak. Mungkin tidak satu level dengan chef-chef profesional yang bekerja siang dan malam di restoran bintang lima, namun kemampuannya ini cukup untuk membawa usahanya dalam bidang onigiri lumayan ternama. Karenanya, memasak kari untuk santapan malam bukanlah hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan.

Jika bukan karena pesan yang terletak paling atas dalam kotak pesan diponselnya, yang berisikan kalimat untuknya tidak menunggu kepulangan sang pengirim pesan, Osamu mungkin akan memilih untuk membiarkan sepanci penuh kari itu mendingin diatas kompor sampai nanti orang yang paling ia nantikan kepulangannya seminggu belakangan ini datang. Tapi peringatan sudah ia terima, jadi lelaki dengan surai sekelam langit malam itu mengambil sepiring penuh nasi dan menuangkan kari buatannya tadi keatas nasi yang masih mengepulkan uap.

Awalnya ia memilih untuk memakan makan malamnya sembari menonton televisi, namun mengingat tak ada sosok yang akan duduk menemaninya membuat Osamu mengurungkan niat. Ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar, membawa piring berisikan nasi dan kari itu ke atas tempat tidur. Mungkin jika 'orang itu' tahu Osamu lagi-lagi membawa makanannya ke atas kasur ia akan memarahinya, namun apa peduli Osamu. Keberadaan apartemen yang terasa terlalu sepi membuatnya tak nyaman, hanya rasa hangat kamar yang bisa mengalihkannya dari rasa sepi yang sudah ia konsumsi satu minggu terakhir ini.

Sembari menikmati suapan pertamanya, Osamu membiarkan pikirannya berkelana. Menjelajahi perasaannya yang terasa sedikit kosong karena kepergian 'orang itu'. Terdengar sangat berlebihan, namun itulah yang ia rasakan. Sekalipun ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya ditinggal selama lebih dari beberapa hari oleh 'orang itu', namun rasa sepi yang ia rasakan tetaplah sama. Ia tak akan bisa dan tak ingin merasa familiar akan hampa yang mengiringinya tiap kali ia kembali dari kedainya ke tempatnya tinggal selama beberapa tahun ini mengetahui hanya akan ada dirinya dan bayangannya saja yang menempati ruangan itu.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah Osamu sering memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memilih untuk melanjutkan karirnya dalam bermain voli? Apakah ia akan selalu bersama dengan 'orang itu'? Apakah ia tak harus merasakan hampa ini tiap kali ditinggal olehnya?

Jawaban yang Osamu dapat selalu sama.

Ia tak tahu.

Ia tak memilih untuk mengibarkan sayapnya dalam permainan bola yang membesarkan namanya bersama 'orang itu'. Keputusannya untuk berhenti dan memulai memfokuskan diri akan kecintaannya dalam bidang kuliner tak akan membuatnya bisa menjawab perandaiannya tadi. Mungkin ia tak akan merasa sepi, namun tak berarti ia akan terhindar dari rasa hampa akibat memaksakan diri pada jalan yang tak ingin ia pilih. Ia tahu sendiri, rasa cintanya akan permainan voli tidak sebesar itu untuk dijadikannya sebagai pekerjaan masa depan. Memberikan _spike_ terbaik dan juga _block_ sempurna memanglah sangat menyenangkan, namun tak membuatnya ingin menempuh jalan tersebut selama hidupnya. Karenanya, Osamu cukup puas dengan hasil dari keputusannya kala itu. Memiliki kedai sendiri, yang sebentar lagi akan membuka cabang baru, dan setiap hari memikirkan resep baru untuk bisa dijadikan menu andalan terbaru adalah sesuatu yang hampir sama bahkan melebihi rasa menyenangkan saatnya bermain voli. Sekalipun ia harus mengkhianati 'orang itu' karena keputusannya kala itu dan menimbulkan perang dingin diantara keduanya selama beberapa saat, toh sekarang 'orang itu'-lah yang justru mendukungnya mati-matian dalam karirnya dibidang kuliner ini. Mulai dari mempromosikan produknya dijejaring sosial, hingga membawa rekan satu timnya untuk mampir ke kedai.

Ia dan 'orang itu' mungkin memang harus berpisah jalan, namun tak berarti keduanya akan selamanya terpisahkan. Sebagaimanapun, mereka adalah satu dan selamanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mungkin rasa sepi dan hampa itu akan selalu ada, namun Osamu cukup yakin perasaan itu muncul karena kerinduannya akan sosok itu menemaninya.

Saat sendok yang digunakannya berdenting, pertanda berakhirnya sesi makan malamnya kali ini, Osamu menghela napasnya. Menyimpan piring serta sendok tadi diatas meja nakas, lelaki dengan mata sewarna awan kelabu itu meraih kembali ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa pesan untuk sosok yang menemaninya selama makan malamnya tadi didalam benak. Senyum manis tercetak diwajah rupawannya, membayangkan sosok yang dirindukannya itu. Setidaknya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia akan merasakan sepi dan hampa itu.

_Panaskan kari yang ada diatas kompor jika kau belum makan, dan cepatlah kembali._

_Aku merindukanmu, Tsumu._

***

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup rapat mulai terbuka, menunjukkan iris kecoklatan yang terselaputi oleh lapisan air. Tangan terangkat untuk memperjelas pandangannya, Atsumu sadar jika perjalanan bus yang ditumpanginya beserta rekan satu timnya itu sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan bunyi mesin yang hilang dari pendengaran.

Atsumu menguap lebar, mendengarkan samar pernyataan kaptennya didepan sana yang kembali mengucapkan terima kasihnya akan permainan mereka di musim ini dan permintaannya untuk semua anggota tim beristirahat dengan baik malam ini, ah koreksi pagi ini. Atsumu meringis melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu diri hari diponselnya. Pantas lelaki dengan surai emas itu merasa sangat mengantuk saat ini.

Matanya sedikit melebar melihat sebuah pesan yang tak terbaca pada notifikasi ponselnya. Ingatannya memaksa ia untuk mengingat jika sebelum ia terjatuh pada alam mimpi, ia memang mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada sosok yang ingin ditemuinya sekarang. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, Atsumu langsung membuka pesan itu.

_Panaskan kari yang ada diatas kompor jika kau belum makan, dan cepatlah kembali._

_Aku merindukanmu, Tsumu._

Senyum tak dapat ia tahan, rasa mengantuk hilang entah mengapa. Lucu rasanya melihat sang pengirim pesan tiba-tiba jujur akan perasaannya seperti yang ia tuliskan dipesan tadi. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa menerima pernyataan jujur seperi ini dari Osamu, si pengirim pesan. Itulah sebabnya Atsumu bergegas turun dari bus, mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan teman-temannya, dan beranjak dengan satu tujuan dibenak.

Atsumu tiba di tempat kediamannya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua. Sekalipun gelap yang menyapanya, tak membuat Atsumu kehilangan senyumnya. Bagaimanapun juga ialah yang meminta Osamu untuk tidak perlu menungguinya.

Setelah meletakkan tas berisikan baju kotor miliknya didekat keranjang baju kotor, Atsumu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Osamu. Lagi-lagi gelap yang menemuinya, namun bayangan seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas kasur bisa dengan jelas Atsumu lihat. Bau kari yang samar ia cium membuat Atsumu sedikit berdecih, sedikit sebal akan kebiasaan Osamu yang kerap membawa makanannya ke atas kasur. Kakinya melangkah pelan, mengikis jarak diantaranya dan sosok yang masih tertidur itu. Mata Atsumu melembut melihat wajah Osamu. Seminggu lebih keduanya tak dapat bertemu, terima kasih akan pembukaan cabang baru Onigiri Miya yang membuat sang pemilik tak bisa membuka gerai di pertandingannya kali ini sebagaimana yang seringnya Osamu lakukan. Ingin rasanya ia marah saat Osamu waktu itu mengatakan ia harus fokus terlebih dahulu akan pembukaan cabang, jadi untuk ikut Atsumu dalam pertandingan dan membuka gerai kecil di pinggir pertandingan nampaknya tak bisa dilakukan oleh Osamu. Namun ia tahu betapa berartinya pembukaan cabang tersebut bagi Osamu, jadi Atsumu mencoba untuk mengerti dan mengikhlaskan diri untuk tak bersama Osamu dalam waktu yang sedikit lama. Kesibukannya serta ambisinya untuk memenangkan pertandingan memang cukup membuatnya terdistraksi, namun tak membuatnya bisa melupakan luapan rindu yang tiap malam ia rasakan.

Atsumu mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberikan elusan halus surai kelam milik Osamu, sebelum memberikan satu kecupan hangat pada kening sang pemilik hati. Osamu yang tengah tertidur bukanlah sosok yang mudah dibangunkan, karenanya Atsumu menggunakan waktu selama mungkin mengecupi wajah Osamu. Setelah dirasa puas, barulah Atsumu beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri secepat mungkin agar bisa segera menghabiskan waktunya memeluk sosok yang masih tertidur tadi.

Sekembalinya Atsumu kekamar, ia dikejutkan dengan Osamu yang sudah terduduk manis diatas kasur sembari menatapnya intens. Atsumupun memutuskan untuk segera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, tak lupa menarik Osamu untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

“Kenapa bangun?”

“Kau mandi seperti badak, berisik.”

Atsumu terkekeh mendengarnya, kembali memberikan satu ciuman manis pada kening Osamu.

“Alesan. Bilang saja kau merindukanku sampai bisa merasakan hawa kehadiranku, dan akhirnya terbangun.”

Atsumu tersenyum melihat Osamu yang memutuskan kontak matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Atsumu. Tak perlu jawaban dari Osamu, karena satu kecupan yang diberikan lelaki yang juga merupakan kekasih hatinya itu pada lehernya cukup untuk mengonfirmasi kebenaran dari pernyataan Atsumu.

“Tatap aku, Samu.”

Saat Osamu kembali mengangkat wajahnya, Atsumu tak membuang waktunya untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Menyesap bibir yang dirindukannya selama ini, Atsumu menggunakan waktunya untuk menikmati kembali saat kebersamaannya dengan Osamu. Gerakan keduanya terbilang malas, tapi Atsumu menyukainya. Ia sangat suka apapun itu, selama Osamu selalu ada didekatnya. Karena sekarang ini, ia tak bisa setiap saat selalu berada didekat Osamu. Karenanya, setiap waktu yang dibaginya bersama lelaki itu, Atsumu akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin.

“Aku juga merindukanmu, Samu.”

**Author's Note:**

> cringe bgt buset


End file.
